Diavolo
Diavolo is the main antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. As the discoverer of the Arrows, Diavolo is responsible for the proliferation of Stand Users in the world. Living an extremely secretive life as a nonperson, he is the "Boss" of the gang Passione, which corrupts Naples by dealing drugs in the streets, making him Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's superior and greatest enemy. Diavolo is also the father of Trish Una, and commands Bucciarati's Gang to bring her to him whilst keeping her safe from the traitorous Squadra Esecuzioni. Diavolo is secretly the alternate personality of Vinegar Doppio, and is a Stand User who wields the incredibly powerful King Crimson. He was voiced by in the PS2 game adaption of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, and in the anime adaptation. Biography Much of Diavolo's origins and past is left in mystery. He was supernaturally born in an all-female prison in Italy in the summer of 1967 to a two year pregnancy, with no possible subjects for a father within the prison. As his mother still had several years left in prison, Diavolo was adopted by a priest and moved to Sardinia, where he would grow up. When Diavolo was 17–19 years old, he met and had a relationship with a girl named Donatella Una. He presented himself to her as "Solido Naso", showing an obsession with erasing his past and identity even before he was the boss of Passione. Diavolo unknowingly had a daughter with Donatella, named Trish Una. One day, the priest who raised him found Diavolo's biological mother mysteriously hidden underneath the floor with her mouth and eyes sewn shut. Later, a fire would start and kill several people with the priest and Diavolo himself listed as deaths. Diavolo is shown to have directly killed the priest himself in the anime. It is implied Diavolo started the fire himself to fake his death. For reasons unknown, Diavolo would then join an excavation in Egypt. He would there discover a box with six arrows, which intrigued him due to the power they gave off to him. He would take the arrows to Enya Geil and sold five of the six arrows to her. Enya would later introduce the arrows to people such as Dio Brando and Yoshihiro Kira, which would cause the spread and increase of Stand users around the world. Diavolo would then found Passione and use his remaining arrow to create Stand users within his own organization, most likely creating his own Stand King Crimson with the arrow as well. In 2001, Giorno Giovanna, a teenage stand user, caught wind of the large-scale drug trade going on in the gang. Due to Giorno killing Luca "Leaky Eye", Diavolo attempts to kill Giorno by sending Bruno Bucciarati after him, with little success, resulting in him joining Bucciarati's group. Pericolo gives Trish Una to the group, increasing the notice by the mob boss to get rid of them due to her being a connection to his past. After this, Diavolo then traveled to various locales, dropping off items there, such as Mr. President's key in Pompeii or Coco Jambo in Naples. Giorno and his friends manage to collect each of these items, and Bucciarati, along with Trish, seek out the boss. Kidnapping Trish, Bruno chased after Diavolo to save her, getting a quick defeat as a result. However, Diavolo has to let the group escape from the scene, after all of Bruno's team shows up, but not before marking all of them as traitors. Diavolo then orders his alterego, Doppio, to check out the house Donatella once lived in, Diavolo coming back briefly to kill a fortune teller who harassed Doppio and nearly gouging the eye of a greedy taxi driver who did so as well, along the way. Risotto Nero planned to try and kidnap Trish around this time, and when he finds out Doppio has a stand, he attacks. He nearly kills him with his stand, but Doppio manages to gain the upper hand with Diavolo's help at the end, ending with Risotto dying to Aerosmith's bullets. Weakened from his wounds, Diavolo then devours a frog and drinks the blood from a child he kidnapped, regaining his lost iron, before using the kid's uniform to fatally ambush Abbacchio successfully. Some time later, Diavolo gives Doppio back control to visit the house, later changing his goals to fight the heroes in Rome alongside Cioccolata and Secco. However, the latter holds Doppio hostage, forcing Bruno to save him. Using his soul to fool Bruno, he makes Bruno reveal who was helping him and allows him to sneak into the Coliseum. When he sneaks in, he warns his other personality to remain cautious, with their mysterious aide revealed to be a crippled Polnareff, who Diavolo brutally attacked before the events of the story. Revealing himself to Polnareff, he then attacks him, killing his body. However, as a last resort, Silver Chariot becomes Chariot Requiem, swapping Diavolo's soul into the body of Mista alongside Trish, resulting anger from Doppio in Buccirati's body being shot at resulting in Narancia's demise. A restored Giorno takes the Arrow, as his group go after Chariot Requiem, with Diavolo trying to ruin their plans. Once the heroes realize this scheme, Diavolo attacks, taking full control of Mista's body. With this, he deduces that Chariot Requiem's shadow is parallel to where it is, striking behind him to ruin the soul swapping stand. Diavolo tries to make a grab for the Arrow, but Giorno uses his own severed hand to cut the arrow short, making Diavolo miss his prize. Realizing Trish and her stand is fighting him, he rips his hand straight through her body, mortally wounding his own daughter. Diavolo tries to stab himself with the Arrow again only to fail, with Trish being saving by Bruno, sacrificing himself to undo Chariot Requiem's mischief. Diavolo attempts to run away, but when pointed out by Trish, he attacks Giorno, this causing his downfall as Giorno turns his stand into Gold Experience Requiem. Diavolo tries to kill our hero, but is stopped by Gold Experience Requiem's ability, nullifying King Crimson. Gold Experience Requiem attacks him, destroying his stand and sending Diavolo reeling towards a river. This attack starts Diavolo's infamous death loop, with Diavolo destined to die over and over, only to return to zero right before his death. We see Diavolo being stabbed, autopsied alive, and hit by a car. In his last appearance, we see him begging a child not to come closer due to Diavolo never knowing how he would die, a far cry from the once proud, dangerous mafia boss we once knew. Giorno then manages to convince the Passione that he was the real boss, gaining more power by joining up with the Speedwagon Foundation, with Diavolo dying repeatedly for the rest of time. Personality Proud, obsessive, ruthless and dangerous, Diavolo's personality makes for a easily intimidating nature. Having a extreme desire to erase his tracks, Diavolo will go to any length to see himself become a enigma. Due to this, he hides his appearance and identity, and only believes that results are what matters in the world. He uses Doppio to travel around Italy, staying in hotels to sleep. If someone were to uncover something about him, Diavolo will not hesitate to ruthlessly hunt them down and murder them, even trying to kill his own biological daughter just to cover his tracks. A very notable example of this is with Sorbet and Gelato, who he had Cioccolatta viciously murder as a warning to the Squadra Esecuzioni. Diavolo is also extremely prideful, seeing himself as invincible due to King Crimson's abilities to show and erase what will happen to him. His prideful nature is mostly thanks to his strange birth, alongside his stand, the Arrows, and his wealth. He also sees himself as very lucky, and has very little empathy. Despite his brutal nature, he actually finds Cioccolata and Secco's habits deplorable, only calling on them when he has too. However, this is likely due to how the two tends to leave a lot of bloodshed in their wake, rather than their deeds. Powers and Abilities Diavolo's Stand, King Crimson, has the power to “erase” time. To simplify it, he activates his power, which lasts for ten seconds. During this time, Diavolo is able to see every movement like a sketch. After his spell ends, anything that happened during the time his power was active will be simple erased out of existence, like it never happened. This not only will leave his enemy disoriented (thinking like it was teleported), but also allow Diavolo to predict his opponent's moves and not only dodge it but also position himself to counter the attack. Quotes Navigation de:Diavolo Category:Crime Lord Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Dissociative Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Multi-Beings Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mobsters Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Master of Hero Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Cheater Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Blackmailers Category:Unseen Category:God Wannabe Category:Envious Category:Opportunists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Damned Souls Category:Big Bads Category:Alter-Ego Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Elementals Category:Pure Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Internet Villains Category:Deceased